BROTHER BEAR (Danny Phantom Version)
by mikaela2015
Summary: When Danny's older brother Drake is killed during a fight with a ghost, he blames the ghost and kills it himself. But the Great Spirits turn him into a ghost as punishment, now he must travel with a girl ghost named Dani to the mountains in order to be transformed back. Along the way he will learn who he is, dodge being killed by a hunter and discover love can be powerful.
1. Great Spirits

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Well I have decided to now do Brother Bear that has been requested by phanandfiftyshades2001. Now here are some notes and cast list.**

 **There is modern technology in this.**

 **All the humans live in the village known as Amity that is in South America**

 **I've made up a character for Danny's older brother, his name is Drake.**

 **Jazz is the middle child and Danny is the youngest**

 **I know Koda's a boy in the movie, but I haven't really used Dani yet in my stories yet so I'm using her in this one.**

 **Maddie is their mother, but she is also the village's leader and shaman. Jack Fenton died when Danny was born.**

 **I know mammoths are extinct, but let's pretend here that they are still alive for this please**

 **CAST LIST**

 **Kenai Danny Fenton/Phantom**

 **Koda Dani Phantom**

 **Sitka Drake Fenton**

 **Denahi Jazz Fenton**

 **Tanana Maddie Fenton**

 **Rutt Victor (Ghost Vulture)**

 **Tutt Demetri (Ghost Vulture)**

 **ENJOY :)**

Our story begins when an old woman lights up a small fire in front of some of the children, she had a small wolf pendant around her neck. She stood up and began to tell the children a story.

 _Jazz (Voice over)_

 _This is a story from long ago when I was just sixteen years old. It's a story about my two brothers and me, when we were young we were taught, that the world is filled is full of magic. The source of this magic was the ever changing lights that danced in the sky._

In the mountains, a middle aged woman with short brunet hair and a blue jumpsuit with a red snow coat, her name was Maddie Fenton and she had climbed the mountain for a reason, she smiled as she watched the northern lights dance in the sky above her.

 _My mother Maddie Fenton who was also our village leader and shaman told us that these lights, were the spirits of our ancestors and that they had the power to make changes in our world. Small things became big, winter turns to spring, one thing always changes into another._

Maddie watched in awe as some blue magic came down from the lights and changed the snow around her into grass and flowers. She bent down and picked up a small rock and allowed the great spirits to pick it up, she watched as the rock began to change its shape.

 _But the greatest change I ever saw was that of my brother, a boy who desperately wanted to be a man._

 _ **MIKAELA2015 PRESENTS:**_

 _ **BROTHER GHOST**_

A sixteen year old boy with black spikey hair, wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, red tennis shoes and a red jacket was running away from something while laughing, his name was Danny Fenton.

"GET DOWN!" Danny shouted as he headed towards two other people who were sitting at their canoes.

The older one was twenty year old Drake Fenton, who was the older brother of Danny. He had the same hair colour as Danny except his was less spikey and neater, he had some small amounts of facial hair growing around his chin and mouth, he wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a black jacket, wore black pants and black work boots. The younger one was eighteen year old Jazz Fenton, who was the middle child of the group. She had long red hair pinned back with a blue headband, wore a long sleeved black shirt with a purple jacket, light blue pants and black boots.

All of them looked at Danny in confusion as he shouted, but then gasped in shock as they saw a whole heard of caribou running in a stampede behind him. They screamed in fright and ducked behind the canoes, Danny ducked behind them and then laughed hysterically as the animals jumped over the canoes and over them, while Jazz and Drake breathed heavily in fright.

As soon as the caribou were gone Danny sat up and said, "Never try to milk a caribou"

Jazz got a little mad and tackled him to the ground, Drake shook his head at their silliness. Jazz pinned him down to the ground, Drake then pulled them apart and held them both away from each other as he said, "Okay knock it off!"

"That's okay Drake. After today she won't treat me like that anymore" Danny said while galring at Jazz.

"Oh right the big ceremony. It doesn't matter what the spirits say, you'll always be our baby brother" Jazz said teasingly.

"Oh yeah! Well wait till I get my totem!" Danny retorted back. Then Jazz continued to tease, "Baby brother!"

Danny then tried to tackle her, but Drake held him back and said, "Hey! I said knock it off! Now the quicker we get these fish, the faster we're gonna get to your ceremony. So let's try and get along for a few hours"

"Okay! Okay! Whatever you say!" Jazz exclaimed as she struggled in his grip.

Drake was about to ask Danny, but his eyes widened when he saw he had sneaked of and already was in his canoe in the water.

"So what are waiting for!" Danny exclaimed as he waited for them.

Drake let go of Jazz and laughed as he grabbed his canoe, Jazz then grabbed hers and followed behind, once they were in the water they sailed off.

 **CHORUS**

 _When the earth was young_

 _And the air was sweet_

 _And the mountains kissed the sky_

 **(Danny, Jazz and Drake sailed through the now melting glaciers, they came to some waterfalls and jumped across while carrying their canoes. Danny made his jump, but was about to fall until Drake caught him)**

 _In the great beyond, with its many paths_

 _Man and nature lived side by side_

 _In this wilderness of danger and beauty_

 _Lived three brothers, bonded by love_

 _Their hearts full of joy_

 _They ask now for guidance_

 _Reaching out to the skies up above_

 **(They all then used their canoes as snow sleds and slid down the snow, they cheered in excitement at the rush and then they landed back into the water. Maddie Fenton continued to travel back to the village)**

 _Great Spirits of all who lived before_

 _Take our hands and lead us_

 _Fill our hearts and souls_

 _With all you know_

 _Show us that in your eyes_

 _We are all the same_

 _Brothers to each other_

 _In this world we remain truly_

 _Brothers all the same_

 _Give us wisdom to pass to each other_

 _Give us strength so we understand_

 _That the things we do_

 _The choices we make_

 _Give direction to all life's plans_

 **(Drake and Jazz began to pull the fish out of the water with the net, but then suddenly a mammoth charged past them and knocked then net out their hands. They looked to see a laughing Danny riding it, while Drake laughed with him, Jazz rolled her eyes at his immaturity)**

 _To look in wonder_

 _At all we've been given_

 _In a world that's not always as it seems_

 _Every corner we turn_

 _Only leads to another_

 _A journey ends, but another begins_

 **(They eventually finished collecting the fish and began to sail back to their home, Amity. Up in the cave side, everyone was preparing for the ceremony, some of them were painting on the wall and some were gathering large amounts of wood for the bonfire)**

 _Great Spirits of all who lived before_

 _Take our hands and lead us_

 _Fill our hearts and souls_

 _With all you know_

 _Show us that in your eyes_

 _We are all the same_

 _Brothers to each other_

 _In this world we remain truly_

 _Brothers all the same_

Drake, Jazz and Danny made it to the shore and began to carry the fish to the village. It was a small village but there were a lot of people who lived in it, as Danny walked over to a tree to hang the basket of fish in, some kids came over.

"Hey Danny are you excited about getting your spirit rock today?" One of the kids asked.

"It's not a rock, it will be my totem. Hey I'll probably get a tiger for bravery or strength or greatness, you know something that fits me" Danny said as he began to pull the basket up with the rope.

Jazz came up and said, "How about a mammoth for your fat head? Just make sure you get that basket tied up, we don't want any animals or ghost getting it"

"Don't worry! No stupid animal or ghost is gonna get near this fish" Danny said.

"Just tie it up" Jazz said as she walked away. Danny then mocked her and continued to tie the rope.

"She's back!" They heard people shout.

"COME ON!" Drake exclaimed and everyone began heading towards the cave.

Danny quickly tied the rope and ran off, the basket however fell on the ground, and Danny looked back for a sec and then shrugged it off as he headed to the cave. There was no way he was going to be late for this big day.

 _Great Spirits of all who lived before_

 _Take our hands and lead us_

 _Fill our hearts and souls_

 _With all you know_

 **(Drums were playing, people were dancing. They then watched as Maddie walked through with a flaming torch in her hand, she walked up to the sticks and then threw the torch in and everyone cheered as the bonfire arose high)**

 _Show us that in your eyes_

 _We are all the same_

 _Brothers to each other_

 _In this world we remain truly_

 _Brothers all the same_

 _Brothers all the same_

The music and dancing stopped and everyone sat down on the ground, except for Maddie.

"When each of us becomes of age, the great spirits reveal to us a totem that helps guide us through our lives. Some of us use courage to guide us, others patience and some of us even beauty" Maddie said.

Maddie then sat down in front and called, "Danny please come forward"

Danny then came out and sat in front of her, Maddie then placed some paint on his face and asked, "You nervous honey?"

"Very excited" Danny answered.

"Danny my son, I have been to the mountains where the great spirits touch the earth and they have revealed to me your totem, to become a man your actions must be guided by one thing…" Maddie began as she picked up the totem that was covered by a cloth.

Danny got excited as she removed the cloth as she continued, "Your totem is….love"

Danny's smile dropped as he looked at the pendant was shaped like a ghost, she placed the totem around his neck and he asked in confusion, "The Ghost of Love?"

"Love connects and unites all living and non-living things" Maddie said. Danny looked back and noticed Jazz snickering at him.

"Who wants to trade?" Danny whispered, but Maddie heard him and snapped, "There is no trading!"

"Danny love is the most precious of totems, it reveals itself in unexpected ways. Let love guide your actions and one day you'll be a man and will place your mark amongst those of our ancestors"

Danny looked at the wall in awe, he walked over and noticed his father Jack Fenton's mark as well as Maddie's, Jazz's and Drake's. Maddie then raised his hand and everyone cheered for another member of their village had received their totem, Maddie laughed and then hugged her youngest son but Danny was still unsure about his totem.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **And that's chapter 1!**

 **New chapter will come soon and a new chapter of the Phantom Twins will be published tomorrow or Friday.**

 **Please review!**

 **Also please read neomoon585's stories because they too are really good!**


	2. The Death Of A Brother

Danny walked around the village for a bit, still thinking about the totem he received from the spirits, he kind of feels that he didn't receive the right totem or that it even makes any sense to him.

"Hey lover boy how are you?" Jazz asked teasingly as she walked up to him.

Danny gave her a sign of annoyance and snapped, "Leave me alone Jazz"

"Danny wait" Jazz said with seriousness which made Danny stop, she then continued, "I'm sorry, your totem I think it's really great"

"You do?" Danny asked.

"Yeah and I made you something" Jazz said as she reached into her pocket, Danny smiled but then it dropped when she suddenly threw a flower crown on his head and said laughing, "Now when you go skipping around loving everybody, you'll smell so sweet"

Danny gritted his teeth in annoyance and threw the flower crown back at her, she caught it still laughing.

"Well isn't this nice, instead of fighting your giving each other flowers" Drake said as he walked up to them.

"Yeah isn't it great! He's so in touch with his totem already" Jazz said jokingly and continued laughing.

"Just go take care of the fish Jazz" Drake ordered. Jazz then dropped some flowers on Danny's head and walked off still laughing.

Danny then picked up a rock and was about to throw it at her, but Drake stopped him by grabbing his hand and pulled the rock out of it.

"Someday I'm gonna…She's such a…." Danny stuttered out pretty annoyed with Jazz.

Drake chuckled a bit at Danny's frustration and said, "Come on bro! Just because her totem's wisdom, doesn't mean she's wise. I mean sure she's smart, but look at her"

They watched as Jazz was so distracted by her continuous laughing, she didn't notice that she walking straight in front of one of the villagers dog, who then jumped up and bit her right on the bum. Danny and Drake cringed as she screamed in pain and then laughed for a second.

"Yeah. I guess the spirits messed up on both our totems" Danny said as he walked around with Drake.

"You know I felt the same way you are when mum gave me my totem" Drake said as he pulled out his totem which was shaped like an eagle. He then continued, "The Eagle of Guidance, I was always wondering what it meant. But now that I'm older, I know that it's about being a leader and keeping an eye on you two"

Danny laughed as he ruffled his hair for a second, but then his smile dropped and he said, "I just want to get my hand marked on that wall"

"Just be patient Danny, when you live by your totem you will" Drake said.

"Really?" Danny asked. Drake then fist bumped him as he answered, "Guarantee it"

Danny then looked at his totem again and said, "But come on the Ghost of Love? A ghost doesn't love anyone! They don't think, they don't feel, they're…."

They both stopped as they saw fish on the ground, from where the basket was meant to be and trails of ghost energy on the ground.

"They're thieves" Danny finished. They both looked up to see Jazz and some other villagers glaring at him, Jazz was holding the rope the basked was attached to.

"You didn't tie it up did you?" Jazz asked angrily. Danny didn't answer, only looked down.

Jazz then came up and shouted, "You should've gotten the totem of pinhead! Do you know how long it took me to make that basket!"

"Jazz calm down! It was an accident, just make another one" Drake said, Danny then walked off for a second.

"No Danny can make the new one! He's always messing things up around here, because that's just typical Danny!" Jazz shouted again.

"Alright! I'll go get your basket" Danny said as he came back, holding a ghost ray, an anti-ghost spear and a thermos. He then left.

"Danny wait! Danny!" Drake shouted to try and stop him, but Danny continued on. Drake then glared at Jazz, who then shrugged her shoulders in confusion and asked, "What?"

Drake just shook his head at her. Danny continued walking up the hill and rocks, following the ghost's tracks, once he got to the top of the hill he found the basket. The fish were all gone and the basket was completely ruined, he stood up and kicked the pieces in frustration, he was about to head back down when he heard movement.

He turned around and saw a tall female ghost with four arms, wearing some sort ancient Greek clothing, a helmet with purple flames on top and long purple hair hanging down then back looking around the bushes. She held in her right hand, a spear with blue ghost energy glowing on top.

"Filino?" the ghost called out repeatedly.

Danny picked a rock and threw it at the ghost getting her attention. The ghost then yelled, "Časisto!"

Danny threw another one, this time hitting her on the arm and she then yelled out, "Česu! Mi volas diri neniun damaĝon!"

"Danny!" Drake called out as he and Jazz climbed up the rocks near where Danny was, they both were carrying anti-ghost spears.

"Where'd he go?" Drake asked as they continued walking. Jazz then answered sarcastically, "If we're lucky, faraway"

They then heard Danny yell and looked up to see him fall down off the top of the hill and onto a cliff ledge.

"DANNY!" Drake and Jazz shouted in unison and ran to the top to help him.

Danny stood up and stood against the wall of the cliff, trying to keep away from the edge. Drake then laid on his stomach at the top and reached down his hand as he yelled out, "Danny give me your hand!"

"Drake no! You got to get away from here!" Danny shouted back. Drake looked at him in confusion, but then Danny shouted, "It's a ghost! Look behind you!"

He then turned around to see the ghost standing behind him screaming, suddenly her attention was drawn to Jazz as she threw a rock at her.

"Come on ghost! Come this way!" Jazz yelled out, the ghost then started following Jazz fighting her with her own weapon, they both walked onto the ice land part of the mountain side.

Drake then pulled Danny up and then ran over to help Jazz who was busy defending herself against the ghost weapon, the ghost then pushed her back with an ecto blast. Jazz almost fell through a hole in the ice, but her spear managed to hold her up, Drake began to fight off against the ghost Danny ran over to get Jazz.

"JAZZ!" Danny shouted as he just managed to grab her arm, as the spear broke.

Danny then began to pull her up out of the hole, struggling a little bit as Jazz tried to get her foot to grip the ice, but it was too slippery. Drake stopped fighting for a second as he heard Danny and Jazz struggle, but the ghost then knocked him to the ground with an ecto blast and then slowly began her decent to Danny who looked up in fear. Drake sat up and grabbed his spear, now fearing for his siblings, he looked over at the cracking ice beneath her feet and knew there was only one way out of this.

Drake then hoisted his spear and drove it through the crack, as he pulled it sideways, the crack then got bigger and cut the ghost off from Danny and Jazz as he finally pulled her out of the hole and they both looked at their brother in shock of what he was doing. The ghost began to panic at the sound of the ice breaking.

"Drake!" Danny and Jazz screamed in unison.

Drake looked up at them and held onto his spear as the ice began to fall and break, the ghost tried running away but she didn't make it far when the ice fully broke and they both fell into the water along with the big blocks of ice.

Jazz and Danny looked over the edge and looked around for Drake, suddenly the ghost burst out of the water screaming, she climbed out of the water and onto the shore, she looked up at them one last time and flew off.

"COME ON!" Danny shouted and then they both ran down to the water to find Drake.

"DRAKE!" They both shouted as they went into the water and looked around. Danny found the end of Drake's broken spear floating in the water and continued to look around.

"Drake where are you? Drake!" Danny continued to yell.

"Drake! Drake!" Jazz yelled out as she too looked through the water.

She climbed over the large pieces of ice and then stopped dead as she saw something in the water ahead of her, she then yelled out, "DANNY!"

Danny ran over to her and then to the item in the water, he picked it up to see it was Drake's jacket all ripped up.

"No! Drake!" Danny yelled and then he threw the jacket away and continued to look.

Jazz picked up the jacket and then closed her eyes in sadness as she realised that Drake was no longer alive. She then walked over to where Danny was still searching.

"DRAKE ANSWER ME! DRAKE!" Danny screamed, Jazz then grabbed onto her brother and held him tightly in an embrace.

"Danny stop! He's gone" Jazz said quietly.

Danny began to cry and scream, "He can't be gone! NO! NO!"

Jazz began to cry as well as Danny continued to sob into her shoulder, their beloved older brother Drake died saving their lives.

 **AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **Here are the translations for what Pandora was saying in Esperanto-**

" _ **Filino?"**_ **"Daughter?"**

" _ **Časisto!"**_ **"Hunter!"**

" _ **Česu! Mi volas diri neniun damaĝon!"**_ **"Stop it! I mean no harm!"**


	3. Transformation

Later that night, everyone had heard about what happened to Drake and the whole village fell into despair. It was especially hard for Maddie because Drake was her eldest child, first she loses Jack and now she has lost Drake, everyone gathered into the cave the next evening for the funeral and death ceremony. They had managed to find Drake's body for it, Danny and Jazz brought up Drake's jacket and his totem to Maddie, who then blessed the items and placed them on top of Drake's body and with a heavy heart she lit the bonfire and they all watched as the northern lights appeared and Drake's spirit was sent to them.

Danny then walked away with only one thing in mind, revenge. Jazz stood there and cried along with her mother, Danny had finished gathering up all the stuff he needs and went back to go and get Jazz. Jazz and Maddie stayed behind after the ceremony was over, Jazz stood in front of the smouldering fire and continued to mourn.

"Are you ready?" Danny asked.

"For what?" Jazz asked in confusion as she turned to face him.

"We're going after the ghost" Danny answered as he tossed her an ecto-spear.

Jazz looked down at the weapon and sighed, she then threw it on the ground as she said, "I know what you're feeling but killing the ghost is wrong"

"Wrong! Our brother is dead and it's because of that monster" Danny said with disbelief.

Jazz faced him and said, "I don't blame the ghost Danny"

Danny just looked at her in shock, he then glared at her and said, "I see"

"Killing that ghost will not make you a man" Jazz said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

He shoved her hand off and said sarcastically, "Oh now you're trying to be wise!"

"I'm trying to follow my totem! Why can't you do the same?" Jazz asked.

"You really think love has anything to do with being a man? A man or even a woman wouldn't just sit here and do nothing" Danny retorted back and began to leave. Jazz grabbed onto his shoulder and tried one last time, "Danny please. Don't upset the spirits"

Danny scoffed, "Spirits! Thanks for your wisdom"

As he walked off he stopped in front of Maddie who had a pleading look on her face, Danny then pulled out his totem and ripped it off his neck, he then threw it to the ground and left. Maddie shook her head and then picked up his totem, she then handed it to Jazz.

"I've got to stop him" Jazz said, she gave Maddie a quick hug and picked up her ecto-spear, she then left to go after Danny.

Maddie then looked to the sky and said, "You left too soon Drake, your siblings need your guidance"

The sky suddenly lit up with the northern lights once again and Maddie knew that her pleas have been answered by not only Drake but by the other spirits as well. The next morning Danny continued to follow the tracks of the ghost that they fought yesterday, the tracks and the energy coming from them were still fresh, he ran through the forest, past the waterfall, found trees with ecto energy on them and continued to run with more anger burning inside.

He jumped into a berry field where the tracks ended, her looked around and saw no sign of the ghost but then heard a stick snap, he got down and snuck through the bushes, but when he stood up to face the ghost it turned out to be a squirrel, he spooked it off and then shoved his spear in the ground, he sat down and was about to eat a berry when suddenly he head a ghostly wail.

He hid behind the bushes more and noticed it was the same ghost from yesterday calling out, "Filino? Filino? Kie vi filino?"

Danny quietly tried to reach over to grab his spear, but then stopped when the ghost bent down to look through the bushes, she stopped as she smelled the air and screamed, "Ĉasisto! Časisto!"

Danny took some deep breaths and then jumped and grabbed his spear and stood up ready to fight, but the ghost was gone but he quickly found her running away screaming in fright. Danny then began to chase after her, he followed her to some cliffs that were covered by fog, Danny kept on running until he stopped at a dead end, he looked around and then heard her running up the cliff side, Danny then began to climb the over way to cut her off at the top, the ghost stopped at the edge of the cliff and then she turned around to see find herself facing Danny.

Jazz had just arrived at the berry field and continued to follow the tracks of the ghost and Danny, meanwhile Danny began to fight the ghost, he charged at her with his spear but she grabbed it and swung him around in a full circle and then dropped him against a rock, she then charged at him but Danny managed to hold her back with the staff part of his spear. Jazz arrived at the cliffs and saw Danny holding off against the ghost, she gasped in fright and then ran through to find a way to get up there.

Danny let go of the spear and crawled underneath her and got on top of a rock, the ghost then started firing ecto blasts at the rock causing it to break with each assault, as the rock broke Danny jumped off and ran to the spear, the ghost roared and chased after him, in fright he held his spear in front of him at the last second and all Jazz could hear was a ghost wail, echoing through the cliffs. Jazz looked around and continued to run towards Danny.

Danny climbed out from under the now dead ghost, he looked at the body and saw that the deed was done. He then screamed to the sky in anger, Jazz heard the yell and ran faster. Danny closed his eyes to try and calm down, he then looked around and saw blue floating watery lights flying around them, she heard whispering coming from them and then ran back to the one of the rocks as a suddenly a single blue waterfall started falling from the sky and spread water everywhere, Danny looked on in shock and in awe. Jazz looked up at the cliff to where Danny is and noticed it completely covered in fog and lighting began to strike.

Danny then climbed carefully into the ankle deep water and walked slowly towards the glowing waterfall with his spear in hand, with curiosity he touched it with the tip of his spear and then suddenly jumped back in fright as the water disappeared and bright lights surrounded him. He looked around to see the northern lights dancing around him and within the lights were all different kinds of spirits of animals, he was shocked, amazed and terrified at the same time as spirits of wolves ran around him.

Suddenly an eagle landed in front of him and then transformed into Drake who looked sadly at him.

"Drake" Danny whispered in shock that his brother was standing right in front of him.

Drake then looked at the body of the dead ghost, Danny's jaw dropped when her body and spirit was suddenly gone in just two seconds. He then looked back to see Drake was gone, he dropped his spear when he suddenly felt him being lifted into the air by Drake in his spirt eagle form, meanwhile Jazz continued to climb the cliff in an effort to get to Danny quickly.

Danny suddenly felt himself changing as he fell unconscious and then suddenly within a flash of light he was transformed into a ghost, his hair was now snow white and he had a black and white jumpsuit on with the letters DP on his chest, instead of his regular clothes. He was then gently placed back down onto the cliff, Jazz had nearly reached the top, she tried to use her spear to get a better grip but it broke and she nearly fell off.

The spirits then disappeared as Danny began to weakly stand up on his legs, lightning struck and the rain began to fall. Jazz finally reached the top of the cliff and looked to find Danny's clothes all ripped up and on the ground, she looked up to see the boy ghost staggering a bit.

"No!" Jazz screamed and dropped in shock, Danny turned around and his vision was clouded, suddenly lightning struck again and in fright he fell off the cliff and into the raging rapids of the river, he hit his head on a broken tree that was under water, he screamed as he emerged from the water and tried to fight against the current but he suddenly hit his head really hard on a rock and was knocked unconscious.

Danny was then carried by the current over a small waterfall and into some calmer waters, the current then flipped over on his back and pushed him onto the shore. Back on the cliff, Jazz was crying as she thought that the ghost she just saw had killed her brother, she then pulled out his totem and looked at it and remembered what he said.

" _A man or even a woman wouldn't just sit here and do nothing!"_

She picked up Danny's ecto spear and attached his totem to it and with new anger and determination, she decided to track down the ghost and avenge her little brother but unknown to her that the ghost was Danny.


	4. Meeting Dani Phantom

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Hi everyone, I just want to let everyone know that the vulture's I'm using in this story are alive and not ghosts. Just so nobody gets confused in this chapter, they are the same ghosts that work for Vlad in the series only just pretend that they are alive. Oh and Dani is ten years old in this story.**

The next morning, Danny woke up and looked around he was still feeling really weak from being tossed around in the water that night. He looked around and saw he was still in the forest, he then saw Maddie stand up from the river with a rag in her hand and walked up to him.

"So Danny decided to join the living? Ooh that's quite a bump you got there on your head, it must've been one wild ride down those rapids" Maddie said as he wiped his head and then went back to the river.

"Mum?" Danny asked as he sat up and groaned, he rubbed his head where he hit it on the rock. He then gasped as he remembered what happened on the cliff and began saying, "Mum! You won't believe this! I was on top of this huge rock and all of a sudden….

But all Maddie could hear was Danny saying, "Patrino! VI ne kredos tion ĉi! Mi estis sur tiu grandega roko kaj subite ekzistis tiuj lumoj kaj la spiritoj...

"Danny shush!" Maddie said as she stopped him and said, "I don't speak ghost"

Danny looked at her in confusion and then turned around and looked at himself in a small puddle, only he didn't see himself, he saw that he was a ghost with snow white hair, glowing green eyes and wearing a black and white jumpsuit with the letters DP on his chest.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Danny panicked and then remained silent for a second as he noticed that his hands were now glowing green with ectoplasmic energy.

"ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Alright let's calm down….Danny! Calm down….Dan….This isn't working" Maddie said as she tried to calm the now panicking ghost boy down.

She picked up a rock and then threw it at his head which hit him dead on and he finally stopped screaming to the heaven's and sat down.

Maddie then grabbed his chin and said, "Danny listen to me, Drake did this"

Maddie then began to look at Danny all around, amazed by the change the spirits did to him. She then said, "It's strange but incredible at the same time, spirits don't usually make changes like this. Drake must have a really big plan for you, you are going to get a whole new perspective on things, and I can feel it"

Danny furrowed his eyes in confusion and began to ask, "  
Pri kio vi parolas ...

But Maddie cut him off and said, "No! Listen to me, you got yourself into this mess son. If you want to change, take it up with your brother's spirit, you can find him on the mountain where the lights touch the earth. He'll help you make up for what you did wrong"

"But I didn't do anything wrong" Danny said as he looked at the river, but when he turned his head to face Maddie, she was gone.

"Maddie! Wait! I didn't do anything wrong!" Danny exclaimed and then sighed as he said, "I don't even know how to get there"

Danny then heard somebody talking over by one of the logs and walked over to check it out, when he got there and looked over he saw it was a couple of vulture's talking to each other. The two vultures had red fezzes on their heads and one of them was wearing a pair of black sunglasses, their names were Victor and Demetri.

"UGH! We've been sitting here for hours! We could've been half way to Florida by now!" Victor complained.

"Quit your whining!" Demetri shouted back.

Danny became shocked that he could hear two animals speaking in plain English and exclaimed to them, "You two just talked! How'd you do that? And can you help me?"

"Oh geeze! Hide!" Victor and Demetri exclaimed in fright and then hid behind the log.

Danny just walked up to them and heard one of them whisper, "Just pretend we're not here"

"WE'RE NOT HERE!" Demetri exclaimed.

Danny just shook his head and bent over the log and said, "Look I'm not gonna hurt you"

They both then screamed in fright and bumped into each other, almost knocking each other out.

"Listen don't eat us! We're too gamy! You wouldn't like us!" They both began shouting to him.

"I'm not eating anybody" Danny simply said.

They both sighed in relief and then Victor said, "That's a relief! My name's Victor and this is my brother Demetri. So how's it going ghost?"

"Don't call me that. I'm not a ghost, I hate ghosts" Danny said with annoyance.

"Then what the heck are you supposed to be then?" Demetri asked with a laugh.

"That doesn't matter, look do any of you know where the lights touch the earth?" Danny asked.

The two vultures remained silent and both answered in unison, "Nope"

"Can't help you there ghost or whatever" Demetri said.

"I'm not a ghost! I'm a man, I was transformed into a ghost magically! I was lifted into the sky by my brother" Danny said.

The two looked at him like he was crazy and then Victor whistled and twirled his wing on circles around his head exclaiming, "COCOO! He's gone nuts!"

"I'm not crazy! AGH! I can't believe I'm talking to a couple of dumb vultures" Danny groaned with annoyance and began walking away from them.

"I'll find the place myself" Danny said as he continued walking.

"Oh I wouldn't go that way" Demetri said. Victor then asked, "Why not?"

"Hmmm…I don't know, I know it was important" Demetri answered.

Danny just shook it off and continued on but suddenly he felt his foot get caught in some rope and was suddenly lifted into the air by a tree and hung upside down, as he was bounced around he hit his head on some of the rocks several times.

The two vultures then flew off while Demetri exclaimed, "Oh that was the reason! Good luck ghost boy!"

Danny rubbed his head as he stopped bouncing around, he looked up to see that the rope was glowing blue. He remembered Jazz once telling him that ghosts could go intangible and gave it a try, but no matter how hard he concentrated he couldn't activate his intangibility, his eyes then widened when he realized that the rope was ghost proof and he face palmed himself.

He looked around to see anything he could use to try to get out of the trap, he then noticed a stick in front of him and began to swing in order to reach it, after swinging three times he grabbed onto a piece of the rock and smiled at managing to grab the stick.

"Psss!" Danny heard someone whisper from inside the hole in front of him.

"Is the coast clear? Are there any hunters around?" The voice asked.

"Uh no" Danny answered.

"Oh good!" The voice happily exclaimed as she jumped out and scared Danny, which caused him to let go of the stick let go of the rock, as he was thrown back he hit his head on the tree.

As soon as he stopped bouncing around, he saw in front of him a ten year old ghost girl who sort of looked like him. She had snow white hair that was tied in a ponytail, glowing green eyes, wore a black and white jumpsuit that was similar to his only it was more like a shirt and pants, one side of her shirt was white while the other side of her shirt was black, she had a black glove on one hand and a black glove on the other and she had the same symbol on her chest with the letters DP.

"Hi I'm Danielle, but I like to be called Dani. You must be pretty embarrassed to have been caught in a trap, but don't worry I won't tell anyone. Here let me help you" Dani offered.

"No! I don't need some stupid ghost's help, I just need the stick" Danny said with annoyance.

"Okay I'll get it for you" Dani said, but then stopped when she heard him protest, "No! I will get it myself"

"Okay fine, I'll just sit here and wait till you want my help" Dani said with a smirk as she sat down on the rock.

Danny then began swinging again with a huff and tried grabbing the stick, Dani just sat there watching him with a smirk and then she began talking, "You know when I was little…..

Several hours had passed and Danny was still trying to grab the stick while Dani was still talking, she then stopped when Danny just gave up and hung there with his arms crossed. He then looked over at Dani and asked in annoyance as he tried hoisting himself up to try and untie himself, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah the Salmon Run. How about this, I'll get you down and we'll go together. Deal?" Dani asked.

Danny sighed and said, "Fine if you can magically get me down, I'll go with you to this Salmon Run but if you can't you turn around, walk away and never come back"

"You swear?" Dani asked. Danny then said sarcastically, "Yes"

"Pinkie swear?" Dani asked while holding out her pinkie.

Danny shook it with his pinkie and said sarcastically, "Yeah sure whatever"

"Just remember that this is a human trap and you're just a dumb little ghost, so there is no way your gonna…" Danny started rambling, but then stopped when he noticed Danny kick away the peg that was holding the rope, he screamed as he was flung up into the air and hit the ground hard.

The branch then broke and hit him straight in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of him as he held his bruised stomach in pain. Dani walked up to him and laughed a little, she then said, "Okay we'll travel by day and sleep at night, my bedtime is an hour after sunset….

She then stopped and looked up over Danny and then flew off screaming, "RUN!"

Danny sat up and exclaimed, "Good riddance!"

He then heard someone running behind him, there was definitely one good thing about being a ghost his senses was heightened and strengthened a bit. He then turned around to see Jazz behind him, walking towards him slowly with an ecto spear in her hand.


	5. I'm On My Way

"Jazz? Jazz you found me! Oh you wouldn't believe what a nightmare this has been" Danny said happily, but because Jazz couldn't understand what he was saying she continued coming towards him and began raising her spear above his head.

"Jazz? It's me Danny!" Danny shouted as he began backing away, she then screamed as she brought the spear down to attack, he dodged the attack and without thinking began flying away.

Jazz began to chase after him, Danny then stopped and knocked her back with a tree branch. He flew off and then noticed an ice cave at the glacier dead ahead, he jumped down and crawled through the tight space and ran inside. He breathed heavily and turned around to make sure she wasn't following him, he sighed in relief but then gasped in fright and backed up against the wall.

Above the glacier Jazz was walking around looking for him, he remained very quiet and still waiting for her to leave.

"Is she gone?" Dani asked as she came out of her hiding spot. Danny shushed her and pulled her close to him, covering her mouth.

Jazz turned around at the sound of the noise, just when Danny thought that they had been caught Jazz turned around and ran off in the other direction. Danny sighed in relief but then looked down in confusion and letting go of Dani in the process.

He then walked over to the dry part of the cave and sat down and asked, "Why is she chasing me?"

"DUH! Because that's what they do" Dani answered.

"But it's not like her" Danny said.

"Yeah well lucky for her she didn't run into me. I don't wanna brag or nothing but I know some moves" Dani said with pride.

"Oh really?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Yep this first one I like to call the slasher!" Dani exclaimed while waving her arms everywhere and then she began kicking around while exclaiming, "This one is the kicking fury of death!"

"Uh huh. Quick! She's coming back!" Danny lied. Dani then yelped and hid behind a laughing Danny.

"Typical" Danny scoffed. Dani gave a weak laugh and then said, "Yeah well next time we run into him…"

Danny then cut her off and said, "There is no we and I'm not taking you to any salmon run"

"What! But you promised!" Dani complained.

"Yeah well things change! See ya kid" Danny said and began to leave.

"Wait!" Dani yelled out. Danny stopped and allowed Dani to continue, "The truth is I got separated from my mum and now with this hunter around I can't get there alone"

"Kid I got my own problems to deal with" Danny said.

"Come on please? Can't we just go together? There's a lot of ghosts, a ton of fish and every night we watch the lights touch the mountain" Dani said.

"Wait a minute! You know where the lights touch the earth?" Danny asked.

"Yeah it's at the top of the mountain right by the salmon run. We're practically next door to it and if you come I promise I'll show you where it is" Dani answered.

Danny sighed and said, "Are you sure you know where it is? Because if you slow me down…"

Dani then cut him off and said, "Yes absolutely! I won't slow you down!"

"Okay we'll leave first thing in the morning" Danny said and then laid down to go to sleep.

Dani walked and laid down next to him, but Danny sat up and pushed her away from him with annoyance.

"Keep all that cuddly ghost to a minimum got it kid?" Danny asked. Dani then got annoyed and said, "My name's not kid! It's Danielle or Dani"

Danny just scoffed and laid back down to sleep. The next morning Victor and Demetri were just standing by near the glaciers ready to eat the remains of a dead animal.

"Okay ready?" Victor asked.

"Yep just let me stretch first" Demetri answered despite Victor's protest. He stretched his wings, cracked his back and then did some yoga moves for a minute.

"COME ON!" Victor shouted. Demetri stopped and then they began to eat.

Jazz entered the cave where Danny and Dani where and walked in slowly, Danny was waiting for Dani who was currently playing with her reflection as they reflected off the ice walls. Jazz hid behind the wall and then jumped out, but found that there was no-one there, she didn't know that Danny and Dani had left the cave intangibly.

"Let's go kid I gotta a mountain to find" Danny said as he began to walk. Dani then stood in front of him and once again said with annoyance, "I told you before my name is Danielle or you can call me Dani. Let's try it, DAN-I"

"You sure your mum didn't just ditch you DAN-I?" Danny asked sarcastically and then continued walking.

"You know we could just fly" Dani said, but then Danny retorted back, "Too bad we're walking for now"

Dani just shrugged and followed behind him. Back at the cave Jazz exited it, Victor then noticed her and started to become scared. He then screamed, "DEMETRI RUN!"

He ran off, but Demetri stayed behind and said, "I can't I'm still digesting, I'll get cramps"

He then looked down from the hill and noticed Jazz giving him a glare, he then spat out the food and began running screaming, "OH JEEZE! SHE'S AFTER US! OW! CRAMP!"

Danny and Dani we're currently walking through a field of grass and Danny was becoming annoyed because of Dani constantly talking.

"I'll tell you how I got separated from my mum, I was saving this story for the salmon run but I'll tell you. It was probably the fifth or sixth coldest day in my entire life…" Dani began but was cut off when Danny said, "You know this story does sound interesting. Save it for your friends"

Dani was about to say another word but Danny cut her off again and said, "AH! How about no talking?"

"Okay then I'll sing!" Dani exclaimed.

"OH NO!" Danny shouted and did everything to try and stop her but it was no use.

 **DANI**

 _Tell everybody I'm on my way_

 _New friends and new places to see_

 _With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way_

 _And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be_

 **(Dani eventually stopped singing and continued to walk along a really annoyed and frustrated Danny, he was already beginning to regret going with her)**

 **CHORUS**

 _Tell everybody I'm on my way_

 _And I'm loving every step I take_

 _With the sun beating down yes I'm on my way_

 _And I can't keep this smile off my face_

 **(They had stopped to eat some berries, Dani had jumped on his shoulders to grab some but Danny knocked her off and pushed her away. He drew a line in the ground telling her to stay on the other side of it, but Dani just turned the line into a circle and sat right next to him much to his annoyance. They also stopped a couple of times, because Dani kept telling stories to some of the animals they ran into along the way)**

 _Cause there's nothing like seeing each other again_

 _No matter what the distance between_

 _And the stories that we tell will make you smile_

 _Oh it really lifts my heart_

 **(They went through a flower field and Dani got really excited and flew through it, spreading the pollen everywhere and making Danny sneeze as he was covered in the stuff. They both then slept on a cliff, Dani moved over to sleep near Danny but he got up and moved away)**

 _So tell 'em all I'm on my way_

 _New friends and new places to see_

 _And to sleep under the stars who could ask for more?_

 _With the moon keeping watch over me_

 **(Danny had eventually got the hang of flying and they flew for a bit, they then had to stop when it started raining and began walking through the pouring rain but Dani didn't mind as she splashed in the puddles the rain made. Eventually is stopped raining, as they came near a hill Dani stood at the ledge and allowed the wind to hold her up, Danny then gave it a go and actually began to smile and have fun. The wind then stopped and they both fell down the hill and landed in the mud, when Danny sat up Dani began laughing at how the mud made his hair stick up like a mow hawk. Danny smiled mischievously and then made her hair stick up with some mud, they both laughed and flew out of the mud wiping it off)**

 _Not the snow, not the rain can change my mind_

 _The sun will come out, wait and see_

 _And the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart_

 _Oh there's nowhere I would rather be_

 _Cause I'm on my way now_

 _Well and truly_

 _I'm on my way now_

"HEY! WAIT UP GHOST BOY!" Victor and Demetri shouted, making them stop. They both hid behind Danny.

"How's it going ghost boy? And smallish ghost? Hey I didn't know you had a little sister" Demetri said as he ruffled Dani's hair.

"Anyway there's this hunter following us and we were wondering if we just hang out with you two and if the hunter showed up, you can just uh eat her" Victor suggested.

"We lost the hunter back under the glacier" Danny said.

"You don't think she'll follow those tracks" Demetri said, gesturing to the trail behind them.

Danny thought for a second and then said, "I got an idea that just might work"

A few minutes later, they were all riding on some mammoths so instead of their trail Jazz will just be following mammoth prints.

"Okay this is really weird!" Dani exclaimed.

"I'm driving!" Victor exclaimed and then Demetri asked as he sat on the back lying sideways, "When can I have a turn?"

"It's not as easy as it looks. Now just watch what I do" Victor answered.

"Okay but let's get a back seat or something, I look like you hunted me" Demetri complained.

 _Tell everybody I'm on my way_

 _And I just can't wait to be there_

 _With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way_

 _And nothing but good times to share_

 **(Other animals looked up in shock at what the four were doing, but then they all just joined in and jumped on a mammoth. They then came to a river, Dani then stood up on the mammoth and began laughing at the fun she was having because she had never ridden a mammoth before, and Danny did the same thing and smiled along with her. They took a quick look behind them to see all the other animals being held up by the mammoth's trunks including Victor and Demetri!)**

 _So tell everybody I'm on my way_

 _And I just can't wait to be home_

 _With the sun beating down yes I'm on my way_

 _And nothing but good times to show_

 _I'm on my way_

 **DANI**

 _Yes, I'm on my way_


	6. The Cave Paintings

Night time came and they were still riding the mammoths, Danny and Dani were lying down on the trunk part and Dani just kept on talking like before.

"Okay here's this one time at the salmon run, my friend Youngblood dared me to lick an iceberg but then I dared him to and then suddenly his tongue got stuck to it and for a whole month he had to talk in a weird…" Dani said but she was cut off when Danny shushed her with a laugh and asked, "Do you ever stop talking?"

Dani then looked up at the sky in awe as the northern lights shone in the sky and said with wonder, "Look it's the night rainbow, and you can see the spirits from here"

"You know about the Great Spirits?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. My grandma's up there and my grandad. Mum always said that they make the magical changes in the world like when the leaves change colour, or the tadpoles change into frogs…" Dani said but was cut off when Danny said with a sigh as he laid down more, "Yeah I get it. You know for a change maybe they could just leave things alone"

"What do you mean?" Dani asked in confusion.

"My brother's a spirit. If it wasn't for him I…I wouldn't be here" Danny answered looking down.

"You have a brother up there? What happened to him?" Dani asked.

"He was killed by a gh….by a monster" Danny answered with a sigh.

Dani sat closer to him and asked, "What's your brother's name?"

"Drake" Danny answered. Dani smiled and looked up at the sky while saying, "Thanks Drake, without you I would never had met your brother Danny Phantom"

Danny looked up at the sky with widened eyes and then watched as Dani snuggled up to him and said while falling asleep, "I always wanted a brother"

For once Danny didn't move Dani to another spot and looked up at the sky once more before going to sleep himself. The next morning Victor and Demetri were the first ones to wake up and became really board riding the mammoths.

"Do you want to plat I Spy?" Demetri asked.

"Okay I'll go first" Victor said and then said as he noticed a tree, "I spy something green"

Demetri saw the tree and answered, "Tree" causing Victor to groan.

"Okay I spy something tall" Demetri said.

Victor saw another tree and answered, "Tree"

"That's right" Demetri said.

"Okay I spy something…." Victor began to say but Demetri already answered, "Tree"

"Right" Victor said

"Sorry. Okay I…" Demetri began to say but was cut off when Victor said, "Tree"

"Hey that's not fair! I didn't spy anything!" Demetri complained.

"It counts!" Victor shouted and then said with a groan, "Let's just play something else"

Danny woke up and then shook Dani to wake her up, "Dani wake up"

"Five more minutes mum" Dani said tiredly and then woke up rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head. So where are we?" Danny asked.

Dani looked around at first with a smile but then it dropped when she found she didn't recognise where they were.

"Well which way?" Danny asked again.

"Um…I think it's that way" Dani answered while pointing right, but was feeling unsure.

"You think or you know?" Danny pressed. Dani then pointed in the other direction and said, "Um that way"

Danny groaned and glared while whispering, "Why wasn't I turned into a homing pigeon?"

"Come on" Danny said flying off the mammoth.

"Hey! Riding mammoths was your idea! Thanks for the ride guy's bye" Dani said and then flew off after Danny.

"Lucky for you I was lost worse than this before, one time last summer I was hanging out with Youngblood…" Dani began saying but was cut off when Danny said with annoyance, "Enough with the stories! I don't care about the time you and Youngbutt found the world's biggest pine cone ever!"

"First of all his name's Youngblood not Youngbutt! Second it wasn't a pine cone it was pine nut and third it was huge, even bigger than your fat head!" Dani corrected with frustration.

"I'm sorry were lost okay!" Dani apologised and then she muttered under her breath, "Even though it's pretty much your fault"

Danny heard that and shouted angrily, "MY FAULT?!"

"Yeah! Just remember if it wasn't for me you'd still be stuck in that tree" Dani retorted back.

"Better than being stuck in the middle of no-where with you and your blabbering mouth, 'I'm lost!' 'I can't find my mummy!' 'Will you take me to the salmon run?' Why don't' you just grow up?!" Danny shouted getting right in her face.

"Fine! I'll just go on my own then!" Dani shouted back.

"Fine go ahead!" Danny shouted.

"Fine!" Dani said and then began to walk off.

Danny sighed in annoyance and then remembered why he went with her in the first place, he took a deep breath and calmed down and then decided to apologise to her. Dani walked around the rocks and then stopped in awe as she saw something and walked towards it.

"Dani" Danny called out walking around the rocks.

He then found her looking at a wall that had some cave paintings of many different animals, Dani looked up in awe and continued to look around. Danny looked at the paintings of human's hands and placed his on top of it, remembering his home, he then took it off and it showed he left a print there right on top of it and it was glowing a little bit before it died down. Danny walked around and continued to look at the paintings in awe, he then gasped as he saw a small rock with a picture of a human fighting off against a ghost, and he walked up to it and glared at the ghost in the painting.

Dani saw the picture and then walked up and stood beside Danny feeling scared as she said, "Those monsters are really scary, especially with those weapons"

Danny lost his glare as he looked at Dani and then realised she was talking about the human in the picture. He looked back at the picture lost in thought and began to think about something in a different point of view.

" _To some humans their monsters, but to ghosts like Dani were the monsters"_ Danny thought in his head.

"Come on let's go" Danny said and then they left the cave paintings and continued their journey.


	7. Another Attack

After Danny had apologised to Dani they had continued their journey, Dani rode on Danny's shoulders as he flew to see if she can recognise anything to get to the salmon run.

"So do you recognise anything yet? Maybe you can't see past my fat head" Danny said jokingly, earning a laugh from Dani.

"But seriously do you really think I have a fat head?" Danny asked.

"Well if you hunched your shoulder's a bit, it won't seem so big" Dani said.

"Oh you mean like this?" Danny said as he swung his arms around playing with Dani who laughed hysterically.

They both then looked up to see a couple of goats banging each other's heads on a cliff near a whole herd of goats.

"Maybe they can give us directions" Dani suggested.

The two goats banged their heads one more time, see they were only doing this to try and impress one of the female goats in the herd, but she was just finding them really annoying.

"Hit me again I think she's looking at me" The first goat whose name was Jeff said.

"Yeah right like she's looking at your ugly mug" The second goat whose name was Greg scoffed.

They both then got really angry and began pushing each other with their horns, they both then stopped and looked when they heard Danny call out, "Excuse me?"

"What do you want?" Greg shouted. They both then heard an echo repeat, "What do you want?"

"Just a minute ghost. Hey shut up!" Jeff shouted to the other side, only to receive an echo back, "Hey shut up!"

Greg and Jeff though it was a couple of goats on the other side of the cliffs shouting back at them, but they were completely oblivious it was just their echo's, which earned them strange looks from Danny and Dani.

"No you shut up!" Jeff shouted again getting really annoyed, but the echo just repeated, "No you shut up!"

"No you shut up!" Greg shouted and then the echo repeated, "No you shut up!"

Jeff started to get even more annoyed and shouted, "Hey would you shut up?!"

"Hey would you shut up?!" The echo repeated.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Jeff screamed.

"JUST SHUT UP!" The echo replied.

Dani chuckled and said, "I think their horns are screwed on too tight"

Danny chuckled in response, Dani's eyes then widened and she jumped off Danny's shoulders and began looking around, she walked to the end of the hill and said with a smile, "Hey I know this place!"

"You do?" Danny asked. Dani then answered, "Yeah the salmon run's not that far"

Danny smiled, but it dropped when saw where Dani was standing in front of a field of gazers as she said, "We just have to go through here"

Danny's jaw dropped and he stared at the field watching as some gazers went off and released steam into the air. He then looked at Dani with the same look, who then just shrugged and asked, "What?"

A few seconds later they were walking through the steamy field, Dani ran in front while Danny slowly walked behind trying to be careful of some of the gazers surrounding them.

"Hey are you sure you know where you're going?" Danny asked.

"Absolutely, just follow me!" Dani exclaimed and then got a mischievous look on her face as she continued.

Danny continued walking slowly and then he jumped in fright as steam suddenly shot through the ground right next to him, he shook it off and continued on. He looked in front and couldn't see Dani anymore, he was also unaware that an eagle was flying right behind them.

"Dani! Where are you? Dani!" Danny shouted looking around for her.

As he stopped for a second to look around, Dani turned visible and jumped on his back shouting, "BOO!"

Danny screamed and then jumped in fright, he lost his balance and fell backwards into a small hole on his back, he looked back up to see Dani on her stomach laughing hysterically from her practical joke.

Danny got back up and said, "Don't do that!"

"Oh man I scared you!" Dani exclaimed through her laughing.

"Look there's a difference between scared and surprised" Danny said with a smirk.

"Yeah and you were both" Dani retorted back, earning a frown from Danny.

She then stopped and looked at a rock formation with awe as it looked like a melted face, Danny then smirked and then roared at her making a scary face in an effort to scare her back, drool fell from his lips as he finished. But Dani was not phased or scared by his attempt.

Dani shook her head and said, "Nice try. Uh you got a little spit right on her chin"

Danny frowned and then wiped the saliva off his mouth, pouting that he didn't get her back for the prank she pulled just a second ago.

Dani's face then went wide with fear and she shouted, "DANNY!"

"Ha! You're not fooling me this time" Danny scoffed believing this was another joke.

"No Danny look out!" Dani screamed in seriousness.

Suddenly an anti-ghost spear flew in the air and landed right next to Danny who yelped in fright, he looked behind and watched as Jazz jumped down and glared at them in fury, holding an ecto-gun in her other hand.

"COME ON!" Dani screamed as she ran away.

Danny back away slowly and then noticed some steam coming from the ground next to him, Jazz screamed as she charged right at them, but Danny shouted and he jumped on the ground and then suddenly a whole rush of steam burst out of the ground and forced Jazz back. Danny ran out of the field and found a huge tree log that acted as a bridge to the other side, he was about to walk across it when he remembered that Dani was still in there. Jazz burst out of the steam and grabbed her spear, she ran off to find them.

Dani looked around trying to find Dani, becoming really frightened she turned around and saw a shadow coming towards her, she thought it the hunter so she began to run but only to be picked up by Danny and he flew through the field, he kept getting shot by steam which began to blind sight him as they came to the log. He suddenly fell on top of the log completely worn out from the steam, he held onto Dani tightly in his arms and began to slowly walk across the log, looking down below knowing that if they fall they'll fall into the river.

"DANNY!" Dani shouted. He looked back to see Jazz running closer and closer towards them.

Jazz stopped at the end of the log and stabbed her spear underneath it and pushed on it, trying to make them fall, Danny slipped onto his stomach and almost dropped Dani, and he quickly pulled her back up and threw her to the other side. Jazz kept pushing the log with her spear but then groaned as it snapped and broke, she then pushed it with her own two hands and finally managed to make it fall, Danny screamed as it began to fall and then jumped in an effort to reach the other side, he had just made it and landed on his stomach right next to Dani who then helped him stand up as the log fell but stopped as it was held up by some of its roots still stuck in the ground.

"NO!" Jazz screamed in fury and then paced back and forth.

"What are you doing? We have to get out of here!" Dani exclaimed as she noticed Danny staring at the hunter.

Jazz then fell to her knees in despair and watched as Danny and Dani slowly walked off, she picked up the end of the spear that still had Dany's totem attached to it and with new determination Jazz stood up and ran towards the edge and screamed as she jumped off and grabbed onto the tree, Danny shouted at this and quickly ran to the log. He watched as Jazz tried to climb it, she stopped when she glared up at Danny and looked at his glowing green eyes, the log then began to fall more as the weight of Jazz began to bring it down more. Danny shouted as he tried to grab the log to save her, but it was no good as the roots broke and the tree fell with Jazz holding on to it. The log fell into the river and just when Danny though she might have drowned, he sighed in relief to see her bursting out of the water and grabbing onto the tree as the slow current carried her down the river.

Jazz looked back up to Danny and then her head dropped in despair, Danny just sighed and watched her go, Dani then came up next to him and watched her and him in confusion but was glad it was all over.


	8. Welcome

"Why do they hate us Danny?" Dani asked as they walked through the forest.

"We're ghosts" Danny answered simply. Dani then asked, "So?"

"So you know how they are…their…their killers" Danny said.

"Wait a minute! Who's the killers?" Dani asked in shock.

"Ghosts" Danny clarified as they stopped.

"Who's like that? I'm not like that and you're not like that" Dani said in confusion.

"Well…obviously not all ghosts I mean you're okay but most ghosts…most ghosts would look for any excuse to attack a human" Danny explained further.

"But Danny she attacked us" Dani said.

Danny remained silent for a second and then said with a frown, "You know what? You're just a kid, when your older you'll understand"

They suddenly heard a seagull shout as he flew past them, "FISH! FISH! FISH!"

Dani laughed and then ran off exclaiming, "WE MADE IT! COME ON!"

"Dani wait…"Danny began to say but was cut off when more seagulls flew down and began swarming around him.

Danny was pushed back by the force of the birds and then he fell backwards into the water at the bottom of the hill, when he emerged he grabbed onto somebody but jumped back when he saw it was a yeti like ghost in a blue robe, he walked backwards running into another ghost that was like a shadow walked backwards in fright and then he stopped dead in his tracks as he watched a robotic ghost with a green flaming Mohawk towering over him hoisting up a fish out of the water.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Huh?" Danny screamed and then stopped when he noticed them all giving him really weird looks.

"Hey you're stirring up the water young one" the yeti like ghost whose name is Frostbite said.

"Yeah try not to scare off the fish whelp" Skulker added.

But Danny just stared at them with wide eyes, but then watched as Dani shouted in excitement, "Hey Skulker!"

"Dani! Look at you!" Skulker greeted back and picked her up ruffling her hair as he put her down.

"Have you seen my mum yet?" Dani asked.

"No as a matter of fact I haven't seen her" Skulker answered.

Dani laughed and said gesturing to Danny as he was surrounded by the others, "Me and my friend Danny beat her"

Skulker looked at him and asked, "He's with you?"

Danny just waved nervously at him. Skulker then walked up to him and asked, "Huh? I've never seen you at the run before. Where you from?"

"Who me? I…uh…uh…" Danny stammered not sure how to answer him.

"See Danny there's the mountains, just like I promised and the lights touch there every single night. It's gonna be a lot harder getting up there than riding those mammoths" Dani said with a chuckle.

"Mammoths?" They all asked with confusion. Skulker then commented looking at Danny, "That's kind of weird"

Danny just returned a weak smile. Dani then continued, "Yeah he does all kinds of weird stuff. He hasn't flown before, hasn't even shot an ecto blast either…"

She was cut off when Danny grabbed her and covered her mouth. He then said before walking off with a nervous smile, "Can I talk to you for a second? Excuse us"

"Hmmm. He's kind of jumpy isn't he?" Skulker asked.

Danny placed Dani on the ground and said, "Okay Dani I uh…I…I gotta get going"

"Okay well when you come back we can…" Dani began to say but Danny cut her off and said, "I…I won't be coming back"

"Why not?" Dani asked.

Danny tried to answer her but was cut off when Skulker asked from behind spooking him, "You're leaving?"

Danny sat back up and answered stammering, "NO! I…uh I mean yes. It's just…it's just that…I don't' belong here"

"Don't belong? Every ghost belongs here" Skulker said and they all began to laugh and helped Danny up and led him towards the other side of the hill as he exclaimed, "Just have some fun!"

 **CHORUS**

 _Everyone's invited  
This is how we live  
We're all here for each other  
Happy to give_

Danny watched a couple of ghosts named Bertrand and Spectra jump into the water and pulled a fish each out of it. Danny followed them to the other side of the hill to reveal a whole bunch of ghosts fishing by the waterfalls, swimming and even sliding down the falls as waterslides.

 _All we have we share  
And all of us we care  
So, come on!_

 _Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy giving and taking  
To the friends we're making  
There's nothing we won't do_

 __Danny watched as Skulker and the others run off to the water to do more fishing, Dani encouraged him to join in, as he walked by he saw a ghost named Behemoth pull six fishes out of the water in his hands. Wulf was making piles of fish that he collected, all the piles suddenly collapsed as Danny accidently walked into them and fell into the water with the fish. Wulf and Dani looked down and watched as Dani emerged but not with a fish, but a stick instead which earned him a laugh from both Dani and Wulf.

 _Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is our festival, you know  
And best of all  
We're here to share it all_

 __Some of the ghosts laughed at the children playing in the water. Box Lunch came out of the water with two fish in her hand and then Pointdexter came out of the water with six fish in his hands. Dani then pulled a fish out of the water and then Danny had a go but pouted as he didn't catch anything.

 _There's a bond between us  
Nobody can explain  
It's a celebration of life  
And seeing friends again  
I'd be there for you  
I know you'd be there for me too  
So, come on!_

Danny and Dani watched as Shadow and Lydia jumped went down the waterfall, Dani then pushed Danny in and held onto him, at first he was scared but then he began laughing as they landed in the water and then he splashed water at Dani. __

 _Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
This is our festival, you know  
And best of all  
We're here to share it all_

Kitty was trying to catch a fish, until Johnny 13 came up and gave his one to her and she smiled lovingly at him. Clockwork was telling some stories to a group of ghost children and Box Lunch was playing in the water in the water with her mother Lunch Lady who then picked her up and hugged her tight, Box Lunch then came over and joined in the family embrace. __

 _Remembering loved ones departed  
Someone dear to your hear  
Finding love, planning a future  
Telling stories and laughing with friends  
Precious moments you'll never forget  
_

**DANNY (IN HIS HEAD)** _  
This has to be the most beautiful, the most peaceful place  
I've ever been to  
It's nothing like I've ever seen before_

Danny swam around in the water and then emerged, he smiled at everyone noticing that all of them were just like his home. They had families, friends and it all reminded him of his family, he watched in awe at all the children playing, the adults talking and just how beautiful the place was

 _When I think how far I've come I can't believe it  
And yet I see it  
In them I see family  
I see the way we used to be  
So, come on!  
_

Danny came out of his thoughts when he saw a bunch of fish swimming and Skulker along with some other ghosts rushing towards them. He dove under the water and looked on in determination at the fish in front of him, one way or another he was gonna catch a fish!

 **CHORUS** _  
Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy giving and taking  
To the friends we're making  
There's nothing we won't do  
_

Danny chased after the fish jumping over logs and rocks, he then slipped down a huge waterfall flinging him and the fish up in the air, all the ghosts watched and then Dani looked up and tried moving out of the way as she was sitting on a floating log.

 _Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is our festival, you know  
And best of all  
We're here to share it  
We're here to share it all_

Danny landed on the log flinging Dani into the air, he then caught her and caught the fish in the other hand. Everyone laughed and cheered as Danny held the fish in the air along with Dani.


	9. Danny's Confession and No Way Out

It was now sunset and everyone had gathered around for Pass the Fish, which was when everyone passed the fish around and told everyone one interesting thing that happened to them during the year leading up to the salmon run and as usual Skulker would start.

"Okay everyone settle down! I'll go first. Now let me see, the most interesting thing that happened to me this year…hmmm let me think…Oh I know listen to this, I'd say it was when I finally got rid of that tree that was blocking the view from my home. Now I got a family of chipmunks staying in my place" Skulker said with a laugh along with everyone, he then stopped when he turned around and saw the family of chipmunks glaring at him.

"Okay let me see some hands in the air! Who's gonna go next?" Skulker asked with excitement.

Everyone raised their hands and then with a chuckle, Skulker passed it to Wulf.

"I'm gonna get the next one" Dani said with anticipation as she sat with Danny.

Wulf frowned as he said, "Mi preskaŭ frostmortis kiam mi paŝis sur la grandega glacia pasejo. Ke io mi apenaŭ postvivis! Apenaŭ!"

All of the other ghosts just gave him strange looks, not fully understanding what he said. Wulf then just laughed hysterically while the others just continued to smile nervously as he tossed the fish to another person.

"I GOT IT!" Dani exclaimed as she chased after it, but missed as it landed in Johnny 13's hands.

"I believe it's our turn. Well this year I met the most gorgeous…" Johnny began to say, but Kitty blushed and said, "No your gorgeous"

"You're more gorgeous than me" Johnny said.

Everyone groaned as Skulker shouted, "GET A ROOM!"

Wulf then muttered under his breath, "Mi estas malsana de tiuj du"

Johnny then tossed the fish while exclaiming during his and Kitty's embrace, "I love you Kitten"

Danny caught the fish just as Dani was about to grab it, Danny chuckled and tried giving it to her saying, "Here you go Dani"

Dani sighed and said, "You got it Danny"

"That's right Danny, you caught it you tell it. It's the way the game works" Skulker said.

"Didn't you play this game when you were a kid?" Dani asked.

Everyone then began to encourage Danny as he became nervous about it, he just didn't know what he was going to tell them. Until he thought of something.

"You wanna know what I did this year? I went on the longest, hardest, most exhausting journey I have ever been on with the biggest pain in the neck I have ever met" Danny said as he looked at Dani. She at first looked upset but it changed when Danny pulled her into a hug, ruffled her hair and said, "But what do you expect from a little sister"

Dani giggled as he let her go. He then said as he tossed her the fish, "Okay Dani let's hear it"

"Okay here I go. This year I lost my mum in a life and death struggle against all odds, battling possibly the fiercest creatures on the face of the earth. Okay who's next?" Dani asked as she held the fish in the air.

"Wait what?" All of them asked.

"Wait a minute Dani, I think we all wanna hear the rest of that one" Skulker said.

"I thought you might say that…" Dani said as she put the fish down and then began her tale, "It was probably the fifth or sixth coldest day ever, me and mum were eating fish and having a great time when suddenly she pushes me into the hushes and tells me to be really quiet. She told she could hear something coming and then I could hear it too, there was something in the woods coming closer and closer…"

Box Lunch gasped in fright and then hid behind her mum, Danny smirked a little bit when it dropped as Dani said, "And then from out of the tree jumps the hunter! There was nowhere else for mum to go, the monster had her backed up against this giant glacier!"

Danny suddenly got a flashback and realised that Dani was telling what happened on the day he lost Drake as she continued, "The monster attacked, but mum was too quick for him and before he could attack again she fired up her energy and shouted go away!"

The flashbacks continued, the ghosts listened closely as she continued, "Then mum starts hearing more of them, there's a whole pack coming right at us. She ran out to stop them before they could get to me and all around their poking their spears and their weapons! The whole glacier broke and they fell into the water, there was ice everywhere! And before I knew it she burst out of the water, I had never been so scared in my life!"

Danny continued to have flashbacks, his words that he said to Jazz kept echoing in his head and he realised that the ghost he killed was Dani's mother! He murdered Dani's mother! He then realised that Dani's mother wasn't the monster, he was.

He came out of his flashbacks and hyperventilated a little bit as Skulker said with concern, "Fell off the glacier? I have never seen anything like that"

All the ghosts murmured amongst themselves over Dani's story while Danny began to hyperventilate more and looked on with horror on his face. He backed up and accidently bumped into Skulker.

"Danny what's wrong?" Skulker asked but Danny backed up and flew off from the crowd.

"So what happened next Dani?" Box Lunch asked.

"She got out of the water okay, I saw her but that's how we got separated and right after that I met Danny" Dani answered but when she looked for him, she noticed he was no longer there and asked, "Where's Danny?"

Danny flew through the trees and stopped at a ledge, he looked over at the mountains and saw the lights glowing in the night sky, and he then looked back down to where everyone else was. His face was full of shock and horror at the realisation of what he did, he then remembered his mother's words before she left.

" _Drake will help you make up for what you did wrong"_

" _I'm a monster. I killed Dani's mother without even knowing it. Jazz was right all along"_ Danny said in his head sadly and then just sat down at the edge with his legs dangling over, looking at the distance with guilt and regret.

Danny stayed up at that ledge all night, he couldn't sleep due to everything that happened and he knew he was going to have to tell Dani the truth. Speaking of Dani, she then came up and sat down beside him.

"Hey what's wrong Danny? You look awful! Let me guess you ate too much fish?" Dani asked as she grabbed some berries from a nearby bush.

"No it's not that…" Danny answered not looking at her, but then did as he asked, "Uh you…you remember that story you told me last night?"

"Yeah" Dani answered.

"Well I have a story to tell you" Danny said. Dani then asked, "Really what's it about?"

"Well it's kind of about a man and kind of about a bear, but mostly it's about a monster, a monster who did something so bad…." Danny said as he began to tell the story in a different way.

 **CHORUS**

 _Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone_

 _But there's nothing I can say_

 _To change the things I've done_

 _I'd do anything within my power_

 _I'd give everything I've got_

 _But the path I seek is hidden_

 _From me now_

"Dani I did something very wrong" Danny said looking away from her, snow had begun to fall around them as he looked down with regret.

 _Little girl, I let you down_

Dani suddenly became really frightened and she backed away a little bit from Danny as she said, "I…I don't like this story"

 _You trusted me, believed in me_

 _And I let you down_

Danny couldn't bear to look at her, so with sad eyes he looked at her and said, "Your mother's not coming Dani"

Dani's eyes widened as she realised that Danny's story was real and it was talking about him, tears formed in her eyes as she backed away more and whispered, "No! No!"

Dani then flew off before Danny could say anything else.

"DANI!" Danny shouted but she kept on flying.

 _Of all the things I hid from you_

 _I cannot hide the shame_

 _And I pray someone, something will_

 _Come, to take away the pain_

 _There's no way out of this dark place_

Dani kept flying through the woods with tears flowing out of her eyes and the look of horror was on her face, Danny tried to follow her but he lost her.

 _No hope, no future_

 _I know I can't be free_

 _But I can't see another way_

 _I can't face another day_

Dani flew up in a tree and sat on the branch, she looked down to see Danny coming and she turned invisible. She then buried her face into her arms and cried the tears she was holding, she couldn't believe it! The boy she looked up to as a brother had killed her mother and was a human before!

"Dani! Dani!" She heard him call but stayed where she was.

Danny paced around and said, "Dani I wish I could…if there was some way…I'd give anything to…"

But he couldn't find the words to finish those sentences, she looked down at him but then buried her face once more. Danny then cried his own tears on what he did and said, "I'm sorry Dani. I'm so sorry"

Dani had heard him but refused to go down to him, so with nothing more to say Danny left and began to head towards the mountains, his tears of guilt and regret not stopping along the way.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Okay for all those who don't know what the bear said in the film, he was speaking Croatian and this is what he said:**

" _ **I nearly froze to death when I stepped over the huge icy passage. That was something I barely survived! BARELY!"**_

" _ **I'm sick of these two"**_

 **Anyway I just translated what the Croatian bear said in the film into Esperanto.**


	10. Dani's Choice

Dani eventually came down from the tree but sat there in the snow crying over the loss of her mother and for being lied to by Danny all this time. Meanwhile near the mountains where Danny was heading, Jazz was covered in a huge woollen cape and hood trying to keep warm by a small fire however the wind from the snow just blew it out. She was tired from the cold and sad because she felt that she had failed Danny even further.

"I'm sorry Danny. I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I need help" Jazz whispered through her shivering.

She suddenly looked behind her and saw an eagle standing on the rock, she looked at it in awe. The eagle then screeched and flew towards her, grabbing her hood and nudging her towards the mountains. She watched as the birds flew towards the mountains and believed that it was Drake, guiding her towards her goal, she looked down at her now fixed spear with Danny's totem attached to it and ran after the eagle with more determination than before.

Meanwhile back in the woods near the salmon run, Demetri and Victor were flying through. Demetri was really upset with Victor for a little accident that happened while they were riding the mammoths.

"Look I'm sorry that the mammoth fell on top of you" Victor said with a sigh.

"If I was driving this never would've happened! You never let me drive, you never let me do anything!" Demetri snapped.

"Give it a rest already!" Victor begged. Demetri then said, "I can't believe you totalled a mammoth"

"That mountain came out of no-where! I said I was sorry" Victor said.

"I can't accept your apology" Demetri said.

They both then stopped when they saw Dani sitting in the snow. They both flew down and landed next to her.

"What's wrong smallish ghost?" Victor asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine" Dani answered with a sniffle.

"Oh okay. Oh yeah! Victor you're a big selfish bird brain and your never gonna change! From now on I'll be her brother!" Demetri exclaimed.

"What! You can't do that!" Victor retorted.

"I'm sorry you have been replaced" Demetri said with a smug look. Dani just shoved him away and said, "I don't want any more brothers"

"See she's sick of you too!" Demetri said.

"Come on! I promise I'll change" Victor pleaded. Demetri looked away and said, "No you won't! Being a brother means nothing to you"

"Of course it does! What about the time your claws got frozen in the pond, who stayed with you all winter? And who showed you where all the good dead meat is?" Victor asked. Dani watched the two talking.

"You did" Demetri answered sadly. Victor then said, "Now why do you think I did that? Because…Because I…Because I love you"

"What you say?" Demetri asked with a grin.

"I said I love you as your brother" Victor said and then began to tickle him.

Demetri burst out laughing out, "Okay! Okay! Apology…accepted!"

They both got up and then they both said before flying off, "See ya around ghost girl!"

Dani was amazed by how they forgave each other, she looked down at Danny's footprints and wondered whether or not to go after him, and if they could forgive each other maybe she can too. With a sigh she floated up and began flying towards the mountains knowing that she will find Danny there.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Well we're nearly done. Two more chapters to go. New chapter of Phantom Twins will be posted tomorrow and possibly the first chapter of a DP version of Mulan. Also as requested by neonmoon585, I'm going to do a DP version of a Tim Burton movie such as either James and the Giant Peach or Corpse Bride.**

 **Please review!**


	11. Attack On The Mountain

Danny had climbed up the mountain, he had first flown but the snow and wind became worse as he flew higher that he had to resort to climbing. He pulled himself on a flat part of the mountain and stood up weakly.

"DRAKE! DRAKE ARE YOU THERE? DRAKE!" Danny shouted. He then dropped to his knees and begged in desperation, "Please. Please Drake, I don't know what else to do"

He then looked at the top and saw a shadow in the distance coming towards him that looked like an eagle, he at first smiled believing that it Drake but it dropped when it turned out to be Jazz as she jumped down and removed her hood, glaring at him.

"Jazz!" Danny exclaimed.

Jazz charged at him with her spear and he began backing away shouting, "Drake! Hurry change me back!"

He fell on his back and just as she was about stab him with the spear, he grabbed on to it and struggled to hold her back, he kicked her off but before he could run off she grabbed his legs and then suddenly his shouting turned into a Ghostly Wail and it forced her off him. He felt weak from using that power but ran to the edge of the cliff.

"Where are you Drake?" Danny asked as he looked towards the sky.

Jazz jumped from behind him and grabbed him holding the stick of the spear at his neck, he tried to throw her off but she held on tightly, he then lost his balance and they both fell off the edge of the cliff screaming and as they fell Danny hit his head on the wall, they landed on another flat part of the mountain. Jazz got back up and flipped Danny over, he looked at her wearily.

"This is for Danny!" Jazz screamed as she grabbed her ecto-gun ready to fire.

"Jazz…Jazz please" Danny begged but Jazz couldn't understand him and she pointed the gun at his chest.

But before she could fire, the gun was blasted out of her hand and she was suddenly shoved to the ground by none other than Dani!

"Dani?" Danny asked in shock as he sat up.

Dani just panted relived that she made it just in time. Danny got up weakly, Jazz got up and looked around for her weapons, she then saw the ecto-spear past Dani and charged after it. Dani looked behind and then charged after it as well in an effort to get it away from Jazz.

"NO!" Danny shouted as he ran after them.

Dani picked up the spear and ran off with it, Jazz chased after her to try and get it from her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Danny shouted as he tried to stop Jazz.

Dani tripped over and dropped the spear accidently, Jazz picked it up as Danny screamed, "DANI!"

The eagle just arrived at the scene as Jazz pointed her spear at Danny and then suddenly there was a scream as the lights flashed in the sky, all the ghosts heard the scream and looked up to see the lights dancing in the sky and wondered what could be going on up there.


	12. A Happy Ending For All

Jazz opened her eyes and watched in awe as the lights danced around up in the sky, she saw the eagle that had led her to the mountains carrying the ghost boy she had been hunting in the sky with lights surrounding him. She then saw in amazement as the snow beneath her suddenly changed to green grass and flowers, she looked back up and suddenly became shocked when lights circled the ghost boy faster as he was placed back on the ground and he was changed into none other than her brother Danny Fenton!

"Danny?" Jazz whispered in shock at the realisation that the ghost she had been hunting this whole time was Danny all along.

Danny looked at himself and saw although he was naked, he was transformed back into a human, they both then watched as the eagle landed down and transformed into the spirit of their brother Drake. Danny smiled at the sight of his older brother and watched as he walked over to a completely shocked Jazz and took his totem off her spear.

"Drake?" Jazz asked with her mouth wide opened.

Drake smiled and closed her mouth, she then grabbed the woollen cloak she was wearing and started heading over to Danny. Jazz looked at her spear and dropped it, realising the mistake she had almost made. Drake wrapped the cloak around Danny who accepted it gratefully, he then looked over to see Dani hiding behind the small rocks and with a sad smile he walked over to her and sat on his knees before her, she at first backed away from him a little bit.

"Dani don't be afraid. It's me Danny" Danny reassured her.

" _Frato Danny?_ _"_ Dani asked. She then looked him over and her eyes widened with recognition. She then jumped into his arms hugging him, which he returned.

" _Frato Danny,_ _mi pardonas vin_ _"_ Dani said as she continued to hug him.

Jazz looked down in guilt for what she almost did to Danny and the small ghost girl, Danny looked at her one more time and hugged her tighter, sad and afraid that now she will be all alone because of him. He then looked at Drake who handed him his totem, Danny looked between his totem and Dani and realised what Maddie meant all along, that love can reveal itself in unexpected ways and he decided that he can't just leave Dani all alone and that he would be with her even if it meant giving up being a human for the rest of his life.

He looked at Drake with his mind made up and said, "She needs me. I can't leave her all alone"

Jazz was now filled with pride for her little brother. She then said with a chuckle, "You know he did look better as a ghost"

Drake smirked at that, Danny then laughed a little bit at her joke but then looked down and began to say, "But Jazz…"

"It's okay Danny I understand" Jazz said not losing her smile. Danny smiled and put Dani down and walked towards Jazz.

Dani turned around and gasped in amazement at something she saw and walked towards it. Jazz placed the totem around Danny's neck and said, "No matter what you choose, you'll always be my little brother"

Danny smiled at her acceptance and they both pulled each other in a tight embrace, Drake smiled at the two and then nodded, lights began to dance around Danny and before he knew it he was transformed back into a ghost white hair and all.

"Well this is gonna take some getting used to" Jazz said with astonishment.

" _Ankaŭ mi"_ Danny said with a laugh.

They all laughed as Drake came to them and they all hugged each other, they all then watched as Dani was being hugged by her mother Pandora and they said their final goodbyes to each other. Pandora let her go knowing her daughter would be safe and well cared for, with one final goodbye Drake and Pandora flew back up to the lights and joined the other spirits in the sky.

Dani turned around and saw Danny in his ghost form and exclaimed while jumping onto him happily, "DANNY!"

Jazz laughed as she watched the two roll around in the grass hugging and playing with each other, she then joined in with them and continued to show pride for her little brother. A few days later back at the village, drums were playing, people were dancing and Maddie walked through the crowd holding another torch in her hand for the bonfire. Jazz then walked up to Maddie who then handed her the torch.

 _Jazz (Voice over)_

 _My brother Danny went on to live with Dani and the other ghosts. He taught me that love is very powerful._

Jazz threw the torch onto the pile of sticks and the crowd cheered as the bonfire lit up, Maddie hugged her daughter with a smile and they both watched in pride as they watched Danny walk through the aisle of people.

 _And I passed on the wisdom of his story to our people, the story of a boy who became a man by becoming a ghost._

 **CHORUS**

 _Great Spirits of all who lived before_

 _Take our hands and lead us_

All of them smiled at Danny, he then looked at Dani who was sitting with the other children and smiled. He then walked over to Jazz who was standing at the wall, she then ruffled his hair.

 _Fill our hearts and souls_

 _With all you know_

She then picked up his hand and place it in the bowl of paint and then placed his hand on the wall, he removed it and smiled as his mark had been left with the other handprints of his ancestors. The crowd cheered and Maddie smiled with pride at her son. Jazz once again ruffled his hair and he playfully pushed her away, Dani then ran up and Danny picked her spinning her in a circle and then pulled her into a hug. All three of them then continued to watch the crowd cheer for him.

 _Show us that in your eyes_

 _We are all the same_

 _Brothers to each other_

 _In this world we remain truly_

 _Brothers all the same_

 **THE END**

 **Please review!**


End file.
